Completamente perdido
by AliCates
Summary: Pequeñas escenas de Hugo y Lysander como algo más que amigos.
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación". _El mundo de Harry Potter no es mío, pertenece a la escritora J. .

Dedicado a **Nea Poulain**, que pidió un Hugo/Lysander en el Amigo Invisible.

Y además tengo que darle las gracias a **Victoire Black**, que tuvo la amabilidad de Betearme la historia.

* * *

Me giro y lo veo. Me está sonriendo aunque no le conozca de nada.

No sé exactamente qué es lo que más me llama la atención de él, pero me debato entre el pelo rubio que tiene desordenado y en punta como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe, y los ojos azules que parecen tener la capacidad de leerte la mente. También me llama la atención su sonrisa, que va de oreja a oreja y que se amplía al darse cuenta de que le observo.

No dudo ni un segundo en devolvérsela: no he intercambiado ni media palabra con él y ya me cae muy bien.

Un chico a su lado se da la vuelta. Me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que es una copia exacta del primero, y debo tener una cara de alucinado bastante graciosa, porque se ríen.

—¡Lysander Scamander!

El primero de los dos chicos se pone a andar hacia el sombrero, sin perder ni un momento la sonrisa. Cuando pasa a mi lado, me susurra un pequeño "suerte" al darse cuenta de que estoy atacado de los nervios.

Lysander sube con toda la parsimonia del mundo las escaleras, y se sienta en el taburete, aún tranquilo y sonriente. El sombrero apenas llega a rozar la punta de sus pelos disparados cuando le manda a Ravenclaw.

Por primera vez en mi vida siento que no soy suficientemente inteligente, y que no estoy a la altura de las exigencias… pero sólo dura unos instantes, hasta que soy yo el que me siento en el taburete y soy enviado a su misma casa.

* * *

—Así que tus padres son biólogos.

—¡No, qué va!, son investigadores de los seres vivos no probados existencialmente; estudian su origen, su evolución y sus propiedades, mágicas y naturales.

Me quedo un momento mirándole, asombrado. Y sé que debería morderme la lengua, pero no puedo evitar replicar:

—Lo siento, Lysander, pero no veo la diferencia entre un biólogo y un… ¿Qué has dicho que eran tus padres?

Se ríe. Tiene una risa musical, alegre, bonita. Y yo me río con él, no lo puedo evitar. Para nada molesto, me sonríe y me explica:

—Los biólogos tienen pruebas evidentes de todo lo que estudian, pero mis padres lo tienen más complicado. Obviamente, también hay pruebas de que lo que estudian existe realmente, pero no son tan claras y evidentes como las de los biólogos. Mis padres investigan lo que otra gente no tiene paciencia y valentía de estudiar; ellos investigan lo verdaderamente desconocido, tan desconocido que la gente lo considera hoy en día incluso inexistente. El día que mis padres consigan dar pruebas factibles de que lo que creen es cierto, y que los biólogos se disculpen por faltarle el respeto, entonces a lo mejor entonces a lo mejor ellos se acepten como biólogos. Pero, de momento, son "investigadores"·

Me quedo en silencio. Decido no discutirle más, porque aunque esté bastante en desacuerdo con él, no quiero que se enfade conmigo. Le sonrío, y él me devuelve la sonrisa. Me quedo durante un tiempo perdido en su mirada, y no bajo a la Tierra hasta que la profesora me llama la atención:

—Señor Weasley, ¿podría repetirme lo que acabo de decir?

Giro la cara despacio para encontrarme con la mirada escrutadora de McGonagall. Parece estar verdaderamente enfadada. Pienso qué es lo último que escuché y entendí que la profesora dijera, y me asusto al pensar que no me acuerdo de nada desde que Lysander se sentó a mi lado.

—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas… —oigo que Lysander me susurra.

—¿Y bien, señor Weasley? –Me volvió a preguntar la profesora, cada vez con la mirada más enfurecida.

—Que… —se me corta la voz y tengo que carraspear para seguir—. ¿Que Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas? —digo finalmente con miedo.

El rostro de McGonagall pasa de estar enfurecido a sorprendido, levanta tanto las cejas que se le pierden en el pelo.

—Al parecer has heredado la capacidad de atención de tu madre, Weasley. Pero no te quiero volver a oír riéndote en mi clase, aquí se viene a aprender, no a pasar el rato. Si no tienes interés en mi asignatura, puedes irte de aquí perfectamente.

No muevo ni un pelo. Estoy completamente seguro de que mi cara debe de ser un poema, ya que noto el calor que irradia. Finalmente, McGonagall se gira y sigue explicando, y yo entonces ya puedo tragar saliva y volver a respirar. Con una voz muy aguda por el susto, le susurro un "gracias" a Lysander.

—De nada. Tal vez deberíamos seguir hablando fuera de clase.

Y yo, por puesto, no se lo discuto.

* * *

Mira por la ventana, preocupado. Hace, involuntariamente, que me preocupe yo también. Está sentado en la repisa de la ventada del cuarto.

Me acerco a él despacio, ya que no estoy del todo seguro de que quiera verme.

Lysander aparta la vista de la ventana y me sonríe. Tiene una mirada triste, y me decido por eso a sentarme apoyando la espalda en la pared, a su lado.

Él se baja de la repisa y se sienta a mi derecha, apoyando al igual que yo la espalda en la pared.

—¿Estás bien, Lysander? —le pregunto.

—Sí —contesta, no muy convencido.

No quiero insistir, pero la curiosidad me puede.

—¿Estás seguro?

Asiente con la cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Lysander apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, y yo le paso la mano por el pelo.

—Es sólo que… bueno, he discutido con mi hermano.

No contesto, espero a que siga hablando.

—En realidad es una chorrada… pero es que…

No hace falta que siga.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, yo cuando me peleo con mi hermana Rose siempre me disgusto, aunque sea por una chorrada.

Lysander se queda en silencio, cierra los ojos cuando le vuelvo a acariciar el pelo.

Sólo oigo su respiración, que es tranquila.

Paso mi mano por su pelo rubio, intentando aplastarlo contra su cuero cabelludo. Pero su pelo parece impasible: cada vez que dejo de aplicar fuerza sobre él se vuelve a poner en punta.

Lysander se da cuenta de lo que intento, y se ríe. Levanta la cabeza de mi hombro y me mira, con una sonrisa un poco más alegre en el rostro. Se sienta enfrente de mí, para poder observarme cómodamente mientras me habla.

—Le ha molestado que cogiera su escoba para entrenar esta tarde, dice que siempre le cojo todo sin permiso. Pero lo único que le he cogido desde que empezó el curso es eso, la escoba —se le borra la sonrisa, y frunce el ceño—. Le he dicho que si le cojo la escoba es porque es mejor que la mía, y se ha enfadado. Me ha dicho que estaba insinuando que papá y mamá le consienten, pero yo no estaba diciendo nada de eso. ¡Yo sólo cogí su escoba porque la mía es malísima! Encima que no me quejo de que papá y mamá le regalaran una mejor escoba mejor que la mía, agarra y me dice eso.

»Me parece fatal, es un egoísta. Si yo tuviera una escoba mejor que la suya no dudaría en dejársela. Es más, no le exigiría que me la cogiera con permiso. La compartiría como si fuera de los dos por igual.

Se queda en silencio, enfadado. Baja la vista y fija la mirada en mi camiseta, como si la odiara.

—Siempre puedes robársela, ¿o tienes que pedirle permiso también para eso?

Lysander se ríe, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Yo sonrío, feliz de haber conseguido alegrarle un poco.

—Sí, tal vez debería robársela… —dice pensativo.

Se ríe otra vez, y yo con él.

Vuelve a sentarse a mi derecha, apoyando la espalda en la pared como antes. Apoya la cabeza de nuevo en mi hombro, y deja que le siga acariciando el pelo.

—Muchas gracias, Hugo —me dice con una sonrisa.

No se da cuenta de lo feliz que me hace verlo alegre. Debería ser yo el que le diera las gracias alguna vez.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** En esto va a consistir en fic, en pequeños relatos sueltos de Hugo y Lysander. Los de este capítulo son del primer año en Hogwarts, pero los dos siguientes serán ya entre quinto, sexto o séptimo... sin concretar, vamos...

Gracias por leer, y se agradecen los reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Somos amigos, solamente somos amigos", pienso una y otra vez, en un intento de convencerme.

Lysander sale de la ducha de los vestuarios con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y mando todos los pensamientos decentes a la mierda.

Se sienta a mi lado en el banco, y me habla de cosas que no entiendo porque estoy demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que me gustaría hacerle.

Gira la cara y me pilla mirándole con cara de embobado. No me molesto en aparentar que no estaba teniendo pensamientos impuros, ni siquiera me avergüenzo. Ya estoy bastante acostumbrado a que me pille haciéndolo.

Le sonrío, y me encojo de hombros como diciéndole "y yo qué quieres que haga". Él se ríe, como acostumbra a hacer siempre en esta misma situación.

Me termino de vestir y calzar. Cojo la bolsa de plástico en la que guardo las túnicas y salgo de los vestuarios masculinos en dirección al castillo, sonriente.

* * *

Se me cierran los ojos. La clase de Transformaciones, a última hora de los lunes, es físicamente inaguantable, y mucho menos si no pegas ojo en toda la noche porque tienes unos pensamientos muy moviditos y entretenidos.

Así que, mientras la profesora nos cuenta las dificultades de transformar los mamíferos vertebrados, me voy quedando cada vez más dormido.

Estoy ya en el séptimo sueño cuando siento un dedo sobre mi rodilla. Inmediatamente abro los ojos, para encontrarme con la mano de Lysander en mi pierna.

No me molesta para nada, pero tengo serias dudas de la inocencia de ese acto.

Lysander, indiferente a mi preocupación, pone la palma de la mano cubriendo la rodilla, mirando atentamente a mi cara con una sonrisilla.

Va subiendo la mano despacio por la cara interna de mi muslo, sin apartar la vista ni un segundo de mi rostro.

Cuando sólo quedaban unos centímetros para llegar a la entrepierna, susurro un:

—Estate quieto.

Y Lysander retira la mano inmediatamente.

Él mira al frente, a la profesora. Yo me dedico a observarlo. Le acaricio despacio la mano que tiene puesta encima de la mesa, la misma que hace poco quería explorar entre mis piernas.

Lysander me mira. Le sonrío, no quiero que piense que lo he rechazado porque no quiero hacerlo.

Se ríe en voz baja, me guiña el ojo y vuelve a fijar la vista en la profesora.

Yo intento hacer lo mismo, pero acabo cruzando las piernas con fastidio y con un montón de pensamientos impuros ante la mirada divertida de Lysander.

* * *

Echo las púas de erizo al caldero. La poción se torna de color azul intenso y hace un ruido curioso, como un silbido.

—¿Estás seguro de que la poción va bien, Hugo? —me pregunta Lysander extrañado.

Miro las instrucciones en el libro, un poco preocupado, y me alivia saber que la estoy haciendo bien.

—Va perfectamente, Lyce, me ofende que lo dudes —sonrío con suficiencia, y levanto las cejas descaradamente.

Lysander se ríe, y me contesta:

—Lamento mucho haber dudado de su habilidad como elaborador de pociones, alteza Weasley, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó la última vez…

—¡Perdona, pero eso fue culpa tuya! —le replico indignado.

Lysander se ríe de nuevo, y echa en el caldero las patas de acromántula que había estado machacando con el mortero. La poción vuelve a silbar, y cambia de azul a morado rápidamente. Enciendo el fuego, y Lysander y yo nos quedamos viendo los cambios de color que se producen en la poción, impresionados.

—¿Queda mucho por hacer? —le pregunto a Lysander, que está mirando el libro.

—No, sólo revolver y luego dejarlo a la luz de la Luna una noche. Bien, creo que lo de revolver lo voy a hacer yo, porque tú la última vez…

—¡Venga ya, Lysander! Solo se te ocurre a ti hacerme cosquillas mientras estoy revolviendo la poción. Así claro, pues lo mancho todo…

—Ya lo sé, Hugo, era una broma…

Lo miro, me está sonriendo cariñosamente. Trago saliva y bajo la vista, si sigo así no voy a poder mantener la poca fuerza de voluntad que me queda. La poción vuelve a silbar, cojo la cuchara y empiezo a revolver en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

Siento la mirada de Lysander clavada en la nuca. Miro las instrucciones.

—Lysander, se te ha olvidado la esencia de Ópalo. ¿Me la pasas, por favor?

Veo de reojo como Lysander va hacia el armario de pociones. Estamos completamente solos, en un aula de pociones, bajo las mazmorras, sin permiso del profesor. Me estremezco ante las posibilidades.

Me giro cuando Lysander llega, pero no calculo bien. Estaba demasiado cerca, le golpeo en la mano con la cuchara y el frasco cae al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

—Perdona, Lysander…

—Da igual…

No agachamos los dos a la vez a recoger los cristales, y como seguimos muy cerca, chocamos nuestras frentes. A ambos se nos escapa una palabrota, y nos llevamos una mano a la frente.

—Joder, Lysander, estoy hecho un torpe, perdona…

—Mierda, no, si ha sido culpa mía…

Nos reímos desde el suelo. Estamos de cuclillas, con una mano en la frente y caras de dolor. Entre medio de los dos está el frasco de esencia roto.

Seguimos muy cerca, puedo contar cada una de las manchas que sus ojos azules tienen.

Lysander sigue sonriente, como siempre. Respira despacio, y su aroma me llega directamente a la cara. Casi me marea.

Me quedo quieto. Las antorchas de la clase sacan destellos de su pelo rubio, que está de punta y desordenado, como de costumbre. Sus ojos azules parecen tener verdadera profundidad, y tienen tonos azules oscuros y claros. La nariz, larga, delgada y recta, termina con una pequeña curva que, al estar yo en una posición más alta que la suya, no me deja ver por completo sus labios.

Se ríe, y que saca la mano de su frente, dejando ver un pequeño bulto enrojecido. Esa misma mano acaba en mi frente, examinando la gravedad de mi herida. Me acaricia la frente con la punta de los dedos, con cuidado.

Echo toda la fuerza de voluntad por la borda. Acerco mi cara a la suya y junto sus labios con los míos.

Se separa inmediatamente un poco sorprendido, pero luego vuelve a reírse y a juntar de nuevo nuestros labios.

El corazón no me va más rápido porque no puede. Lysander pone una mano en mi nuca, y me acaricia con ella mientras roza sus labios con los míos.

Sin creerme del todo que esto me pueda estar pasando, me acerco más a Lysander. Siento la segunda mano suya en la parte baja de mi espalda, y me estremezco.

Lysander baja sus labios por mi cuello, y yo intento acercar aún más mi cuerpo al suyo. Pierdo el equilibrio, apoyo una de mis manos en el suelo, en medio de los dos. Justo donde están los cristales del frasco.

Se me escapa un gemido de dolor al sentir como los cristales atraviesan mi piel. Separo mi cara de la de Lysander, que baja la vista para encontrarse con mi mano ensangrentada.

Me siento en el suelo con fastidio, yo quería que Lysander siguiera. Me examino la mano, y me empiezo a quitar los cristales que se me han clavado.

Lysander saca la varita y hace desaparecer lo que queda de esencia y del frasco del suelo. Luego se sienta a mi lado y me ayuda a quitarme los cristales.

—Soy un torpe —digo con fastidio.

Lysander se ríe, y me da un beso en la mejilla. Me mira con cariño, y yo estoy esperando a que niegue mi torpeza cuando me suelta un:

—Pero solo un poco.

Ambos nos reímos, justo antes de que la poción, que llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo calentada, estalle manchándolo todo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Son monísimos... son monísimos y lo sabéis.

Me encantan los reviews, por cierto, así que si queréis dejarme uno será bien recibido :)


End file.
